


running around in circles until i tripped and fell in your lap

by needymooncakes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Coffee shop owner Kim Hanbin | B.I, College AU, Dog Walker! Jinhwan, Fluff, Jinhwan has daddy issues, Little/ limited angst in later chapters, M/M, Runner! Junhoe, Texting, coming out the closet, in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needymooncakes/pseuds/needymooncakes
Summary: Jinan:no flippin wayBinBin:watJinan:WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THE FIT ASS RUNNER WITH A NICE ASS WORKED AT UR COFFEe SHOP!?BinBin:oh right yeah junhoe, he runsJinan:you Son Of A Bitch KIM HANBINBinBin:LOL you have a crush on junnieBinBin:OMG YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON KOO JUNHOE, man ur fuckedAU where Jinhwan falls hard with a-still in the closet-morning park runner who turns out to work at Jinhwans favourite local coffee shop(Spoiler its Junhoe :0)





	1. "Oh sorry man didn't quite see you there..."

**Author's Note:**

> ch.1 - jinhwan meeting junhoe

_**Chat between users "juNE" & "Channywoo"** _

**juNE:** do u wanna run today????!?! pleaaassseeses

 **Channywoo:** mate do u think i want to run

 **Channywoo:** i refuse to run with you

 **juNE** : why????? you love running!

 **Channywoo:** not with u -____-

 **juNE:** how rude of you, i got u ice cream last time!

 **Channywoo:** yeah after you pushed me down the hill 

 **juNE:** okay you fell overrrr

_[Read by user "Channywoo"]_

 

 **juNE:** fine im sorryyyyy just run with mee

 **Channywoo:** you just wanna see how much better u r than me right

 **juNE: 😱** how could you accuse me of such doing?!?!?!?

 **Channywoo:** -___________________________________________-

 **juNE:** okay fine yes i admit

 **Channywoo:** yeah no chance now, u fucked up ur time to persuade me 

 **juNE:** fine i'll ask bobby hyung!

 **Channywoo:** yeah, u go do that

 **juNE:** u can go suck a dick man

 **Channywoo:** thats ur job

 **juNE:** for the last time im straight

 **Channywoo:** ur as straight as a circle 

 **juNE:** im never asking u to do something again

 **Channywoo:** _finally_ thats what ive been aiming for since u asked me last time

 **Channywoo:** thanks :)

 **juNE: 𝕯** **𝓘** **𝕰**

**-⭒-**

**_Chat between users "BinBin" & "Jinan"_  
**

**Jinan:** oi im gonna walk ur dog now

 **BinBin:** sure, make sure u put on the fucking collar and leash before u open the door

 **Jinan:** okay that was one time

**BinBin:**

**BinBin: are you sure about thAT**

**Jinan:** okay maybe twice

 **BinBin:** uh huh

 **Jinan:** three times

 **BinBin:** lets stop there before you embarrass urself even more 

 **Jinan:** excuse me but im the one giving ur dog the exercise cause ur always busy at the shop

 **BinBin:** yes my very SUCCESSFUL coffee shop

 **BinBin:** but yeah take him for a walk

 **BinBin:** bye

 **Jinan:** bye have fun googling at attractive customers way outta ur league 

 **BinBin:** fuck u and ur ego

 **Jinan:** im ur hyung dont forget that, but love u too

**BinBin: ugh**

**BinBin:** oh wait i forgot, the local park down the street is blocked off, the storm last night blew some trees over

 **Jinan:** so where am i supposed to go???????

 **BinBin:** uhhh.... the one a few blocks away?

 **Jinan:** THATS AGES AWAY!

 **Jinan:** obang would have already gotten his exercise before we even got to the park

 **BinBin:** oi stop complaining

 **BinBin:** its ur job 

 **Jinan:** ugh i knew those trees were fucky

 **BinBin:** no u didnt

 **Jinan:** shut up

 **Jinan:** why d i always feel u love seeing me in pain

 **BinBin:** because i think theres a high chance i do

 **Jinan:** i dont love u anymore

-⭒-

_[Local Park]_

"Hey Obang, didn't you think the trees were fucky," Jinhwan murmured quietly, so that only Obang would hear (if he did, as he was too busy sniffing a bush) as they passed their old park. Jinhwan liked that park, it had a very nice path. Yep thats all Jinhwan really like about the park. He just remembered he took a ton of Instagram photos of that path in the autumn, with all the (fucky) trees bare and the path littered with red, orange and yellow leaves; some crumpled and wet, but some were fresh and looked crispy.

Obang only remembered the fire hydrant outside the gate.

Actually Obang liked the ducks that swam in the little pond and he liked chasing away all the pigeons in the fields, not forgetting that one patch which had really nice sticks to fetch but was guarded by two big white birds... but then the two legged thing would always tug him away.

"Obang thats a swan nest," Jinhwan would always have to say.

However, this park sucked, cause this park was mainly for runners and people who enjoyed to get sweaty and 'fit'. There were no ponds or pretty pathways and defiantly no ducks. This park only consisted of less trees, a wide path, a kids playground and a ton of benches. 

Also it was really crowed, there were joggers, cyclists, along with old couples who just walked down the path, waving at every passer by and commenting how the, "weather is so lovely isn't it my dear," and then the passer by replying with, "oh yes its beautiful." 

To sum it up, Jinhwan wasn't a fan, but the focus of his whole job was walking people's dogs, which means walking Obang... and Obang didn't care. 

"I mean Obang, why don't we just sit down," Obang stared at him and titled his head, "Cause we already walked around a mile and a half getting here, so why don't we just watch these people and their less cool dogs and then head home?" Obang looked away, silently agreeing with Jinhwan's proposition. The calm only lasted a minute until he saw a squirrel and started pulling on his leash, barking so loud every head near them turned to Jinhwan. He tried to control Obang but he was already being dragged down the big ass path, following now what seemed to be a whole army of squealing squirrels, (only to soon realise it was him who was squealing) until he was bought to a halt by an

"Oof."

Jinhwan suddenly found himself on the floor, clothes already starting to feel damp and Obang jumping on top of his chest. He sighed, pulled himself up to ready himself to start screaming at the person who pushed him over as it has happened to him too many times before, however as soon as he started saying, "Excuse me can you plea-" he was caught by an "oh.."

He was face to face with the most attractive person he had ever seen.

"Oh sorry man didn't quite see you there..." the attractive man said, panting heavily and rubbing his neck, as if he didn't know whether to just walk away now or wait for the small guy to reply.

"Um, yeah, uh, s'fine, yeah, uh, you okay?" Jinhwan stuttered, his previous anger dissolving and his anxiety building. He had decided to dress in his graphic tee which read, " _KEEP CALM AND BE A BELIEBER,"_ given to him by Hanbin as a joke secret santa gift in 10th grade.

"I'm fine thanks, I'll get going now," the attractive man coughed, starting to walk away until he turned around and said, "Nice shirt," making sure to gift Jinhwan with a cheeky wink before slowly returning to running.

"Thanks," Jinhwan said after the attractive man already left.

Jinhwan thought his day couldn't get worse, but as soon as he looked down at his feet and around, he realised Obang had disappeared. 

Again.

-⭒-

_**Chat between users "BinBin" & "Jinan"** _

**Jinan:** yo i lost ur dog 

 **Jinan:** but i found him

 **BinBin:** im gonna fire you one day

 **BinBin:** and its gonna be ur fault

 **Jinan:** thats the who,e point of firing people, duh

 **BinBin:** **DO YOU WANT ME TO FIR EU?**

 **Jinan:** well if u do, ur dogs gonna get fat 

 **BinBin:** i could get a new one, like one of my employees has a dog

 **BinBin:** my problem is solved

 **Jinan:** yeah well they arent as cool as me

 **BinBin:** yeah hes cooler than u

 **Jinan:** Ki M HanBin!!!!!!!!

 **BinBin:** bye hyung its prime time for business so gtg

 **BinBin:** and don't forget to take off obangs leash before u go

 **BinBin:** cause last time he got intertwined between the legs of my table 

 **Jinan:** oh yeah i will

 **BinBin:** come to think of it, why dont i fire u?

 **Jinan:** uhhh

 **Jinan:** cause u love me?!!!! and im literally ur only friend

 **BinBin:** well u better another job real quick

 **Jinan:** excuse me, i walk about 7 other peoples dogs?!

 **Jinan:** and i work as a waiter on weekends

 **BinBin:** _wat since **WHEN?!**_

 **Jinan:** literally last month

 **BinBin:** WHEN!!!

 **BinBin:** why didnt u tell meh

 **Jinan:** um i did

**BinBin: WHEN**

**Jinan:** LaSt MonTh!

 **BinBin:** oh well done then

 **Jinan:** just go do ur work

 **BinBin:** fine but when i get home ur telling me everything

**BinBin: e v e r y t h i n g**

**Jinan:** will do

 **BinBin:** bye hyung

 **Jinan:** bye hanbinie

-⭒-

_**Chat between users "juNE" & "Channywoo"** _

**Channywoo:** how was the run then

 **juNE:** really great since it was without YOU

 **Channywoo:** :000000000

 **Channywoo:** who was it begging me to go

 **juNE:** no clue

 **Channywoo:** o_O

 **juNE:** there was a really fit guy

 **juNE:** and it wasnt me

 **juNE:** but at first i thought he was a child

 **Channywoo:** dont be a perv junhoe

 **juNE:** no he was a grown ass man

 **juNE:** who hadnt realy grown

 **Channywoo:** wow

 **Channywoo:** scale of 1-10

 **juNE:** ide say a confident 9

 **juNE:** but he had a dog so 10

 **Channywoo:** oh wow was the dog cute?!?!?!

 **juNE:** oh yeah, but then it ran away

 **juNE:** the guy was totally into me

 **Channywoo:** you said that about the girl at the food market

 **juNE:** she was looking at me!! 😉

 **Channywoo:** yeah cause u took 3 free samples 

 **juNE:** so..

 **Channywoo:** why do i actually try and deal with ur ego 

 **juNE:** cause im amazing, beatiful, handsome and full of charm

 **Channywoo:** and u cant even spell beautiful

 **juNE:** i gotta dash to work now 

 **juNE:** come visit me 

 **juNE:** please

 **Channywoo:** why

 **juNE:** cause u love the coffee and i dont wanna be stuck with yunhyeong 

 **Channywoo:** why cause hes more good looking than u

 **juNE: 😡** dont ever say that again

**Channywoo: >!<**

**Channywoo:** okay ill go to the shop, see u later than

 **juNE:** bye bye channy

 **Channywoo:** bye june

-⭒-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A firm and solid 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch.2 - character development i guess

_**Group chat between users "juNE" & "Channywoo"** _

**Channywoo:** oh my god i just realised

 **juNE:** wot

 **Channywoo:** u said the guy at the park was cute!

 **juNE:** so?

 **Channywoo:** so much for being straight

 **juNE:** WhAt!!

 **juNE:** i can still say if someone is cute or not

 **juNE:** doesnt make me gay

 **Channywoo:** hmmmm okay 

 **Channywoo:** u sure about that

 **juNE:** i mean he was pretty cute, and he had a nice butt

 **Channywoo:** u just complimented him 3 times whoever he is

 **juNE:** they r just compliments!

 **juNE:** wait no only 2 compliments

 **Channywoo:** pretty, cute, and a good butt

 **Channywoo:** like why the butt????

 **Channywoo:** u could have talked about his shirt or smt

 **juNE:** he was wearing a "keep calm and be a belieber" tshirt 😐

 **Channywoo:** okay forget that then

 **Channywoo:** since ur gay why dont we go on a date!!!

 **juNE:** EW WHAT WHY WOULD I GO ON A DATE WITH U

 **Channywoo:** cause im a great guy

 **juNE:** i garantee u would make me even straighter than i am

 **Channywoo:** so instead of a circle u would be an oval?

 **juNE:** hhhhhh man why u insisting im gay?

 **juNE:** omg do u have a thing for me or smt

 **juNE:** im so sorry man

 **juNE:** OMG NOW I GET WHY U STOPPED USING DATING APPS AFTER U SAW ME IN THOSE REALLY TIGHT JEANS

 **Channywoo:** okay my turn to say EWWW NO

 **Channywoo:** i would have a tree rather than ur ass

 **juNE:** uhh 🙄🙄 bit rude

 **Channywoo:** common juney u compliments a guys butt!

 **juNE:** girls compliment other girls butts?!!!????

 **Channywoo:** r u saying ur a girl

 **juNE:** no im saying i dont care about gender, so if a girl can do it so can i!!!

 **Channywoo:** YEAH WHO TF IS GENDER? that means u date everyone

 **Channywoo:** awwe cute 

 **juNE:** okay i wanna stop being ur friend

 **Channywoo:** ur making it seem like u got a thing againts gays bro 0o0

 **juNE:** okay u know i dont

 **juNE:** so shush that trap of urs

 **juNE:** can we just drop the topic

 **Channywoo:** fine

 **juNE:** thank u

 **Channywoo:** how nice was the guys butt?

 **juNE:** OH MY GOD

 

**_Chat between users "the Bobster" & "Channywoo"_ **

**Channywoo:** mission "prove to Junhoe that he is gay" is steadily improving

 **the Bobster:** ooh my gaga spill

 **Channywoo:** he met this "cute" boy with a nice ass at the park

 **the Bobster:** and.....

 **Channywoo:** he straight out said he had a nice butt

 **the Bobster:** hey he could just be complimenting him

 **Channywoo:** hhhhhh 

 **the Bobster:** but i remeber my old days of denial

 **the Bobster:** now im free as bisexual bobby

 **Channywoo:** wow

 **Channywoo:** how r u and hanbin hyung?

 **the Bobster** : wdym

 **Channywoo:** u know, ur little love scandal

 **the Bobster** : we dont have anything between us

 **the Bobster** : and i dont like him like that

 **Channywoo:** uhhh hyung u sure ur still not in those days of denial

 **the Bobster** : he doesnt like me like than and visa versa

 **Channywoo** : if u say so hyung

 **Channywoo:** ;))))))

 **the Bobster:** dont u have something better to do

 **Channywoo:** nope

 **the Bobster:** well im at my studio atm

 **Channywoo:** alllrightttyyy

 **Channywoo:** see u in a mo B-)

 **the Bobster:** wat thats not what i meant

 **Channywoo:** well sucker deal with it

 **the Bobster:** fine

 **Channywoo:** cool beans!

 **Channywoo:** c ya hyungg

 **the Bobster:** c u in a mo then

 

Chat between users "BinBin" & "Jinan"

 **Jinan:** goodness

 **Jinan:** i forgot

 **Jinan:** HOW could i forget? HoW

 **BinBin:** cause u have a pea brain

 **Jinan:** i would have thought my brain was a bit bigger

 **BinBin:** u aint got a big one mate

 **Jinan:** u dont know that *wink*

 **BinBin:** yeah what did u forget

 **Jinan:** he had a nice ass

 **Jinan:** looked like a good firm ass

 **BinBin:** excuse me???

 **Jinan:** during my little walk with Obang i saw this rlly attractive dude

 **Jinan:** runner, muscles and all that glam

 **Jinan:** but i ran into him and he knocked me over

 **Jinan:** come to think of it his bod was pretty firm too

 **BinBin:** u sure u ran into him

 **BinBin:** i thought u would have walked into him

 **Jinan:** Oi! im not that lazy

 **BinBin:** i guess u do walk my dog 

 **Jinan:** yeah that doesnt make me lazy

 **BinBin:** how nice was his ass

 **Jinan:** a solid 10

 **BinBin:** firm and solid

 **Jinan:** hmmhmmmm

 **Jinan:** but i was wearing that stupid tshirt u got me

 **BinBin:** the belieber one?!??

 **Jinan:** yh

 **BinBin:** OMG AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

 **BinBin:** I THOUGHT U THREW THAT OUT

 **BinBin:** LOL i bet u got him fit and firm with that shirt

 **BinBin:** so big for u its kinda revealing

 **Jinan:** yeah i bet i got him onto level 10

 **BinBin:** omf i cant believe u actually still wear it out!

 **Jinan:** it was a hot day okay!

 **BinBin:** sure it was

 

_**Chat between users "juNE" & "Channywoo"** _

**juNE:** YOU

 **juNE:** BUTT CHEEK 👿👿👿👿☠️

 **juNE:** so much for visiting me! i only have 1 hour left of my shift!

 **juNE:** u actual AsS HOLE

 **Channywoo:** wow dont get ur knickers ina twist

 **Channywoo:** i had a wonderful afternoon with bobby hyung 

 **juNE:** you can actually go fuck urself

 **juNE:** UGH im actually deleting ur contact

 **Channywoo:** well then, have fun trying to find another person willing to sponge up all ur problems

 **juNE:** i have no problems!

 **Channywoo:** finnneeee thennnn, bye :*

 **juNE:** UGH FINE

 **juNE:** but whywywywyyww would u pick bobby hyung over me!

 **Channywoo:** cause... we actually talked about something other than u?!

 **juNE:** y0ou r so rude

 **Channywoo:**  well majority of the time we talked about music and hanbin

 **juNE:** omG like our hanbin

 **juNE:** him and bobby hyung!

 **juNE:** lolol

 **Channywoo:** well i actually have no clue about hanbin to bob, but hyung deffo has a thing for hanbin

 **juNE:** tbh i dont really notice

 **Channywoo:** of course

 **Channywoo:** u have a tendency for not paying attension

 **juNE:** WaT!

 **Channywoo:** yeah, like how im literally at one of the TABLES IN THE SHOP :///////

 **juNE:** no ur not!

 **Channywoo:** ::::::O

 **juNE:** oh right see u 😜 

 **juNE:** WAIT THATS MY HOODIE YOU MONSTER!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. cute, short and has a nice butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late news but (well this whole chapter is late... im rlly sorry :( ) after all thats happened with Hanbin leaving iKON and all the shite with YG, ive decided to...
> 
> still keep hanbin in the fic cause like.... ikon just isnt ikon without hanbin 
> 
> even if it is in a shitty fic like this one 
> 
> (also i read back on the prev chapters and omg im so sorry for my bad spelling and grammar, ill work on it >.<)

_**Chat between users "the Bobster" & "BinBin"** _

**the Bobster:** hi!

 **the Bobster:** i was wondering if you r free saturday evening?

 **the Bobster:** its just ive been working on a new track and i was wondering if u wanna hear it

 **the Bobster:** its fine if your unavailable 

 **BinBin:** omg hiii!

 **BinBin:** im free as the wind and i would love to hear ur track!!

 **BinBin:** saturday evening right?

 **the Bobster:** yeah

 **the Bobster:** i can pick u up from ur work if u want

 **BinBin:** yeah that would be amazing

 **the Bobster:** thanks for agreeing to hear it

 **the Bobster:** i asked chan and jun but they both said "they cba to walk" when they both run

 **BinBin:** you know what they r like

 **BinBin:** u could ask yunhyeong? he will agree

the **Bobster:** i think ur opinions enough

 **the Bobster:** cause u have experience with music too

 **the Bobster:** yeah

 **BinBin:** cute 

 **BinBin:** well i gotta go

 **BinBin:** jun just broke the coffee machine again

 **BinBin:** talk later?

 **the Bobster:** yeah talk later 😃

 

 

_**Chat between users "BinBin" & "Jinan"** _

**BinBin:** yo i cant do sat evening anymore

 **BinBin:** i got other plans

 **Jinan:** u

 **Jinan:** little

 **Jinan:** bitch

 **Jinan:** why?!?!??!?!

 **BinBin:** i got plans?

 **Jinan:** we had plans!!

 **BinBin:** i still love you

 **Jinan:** im questioning it

 **BinBin:** hmm

**BinBin:**

****

**Jinan:**

****

**BinBin:** its okay

 **BinBin:** im with bobby

**Jinan:**

****

**BinBin:** stop sending crying cat memes ur freaking me out

 

 

_**Chat between users "Channywoo" & "juNE"** _

**Channywoo:** yo u wanna hang on sat?

 **juNE:** sure what u thinking

 **Channywoo:** im thinking fancy

 **juNE:** good idea

 **juNE:** wanna come to mine, order pizza and play minecraft?

 **Channywoo:** thats too fancy

 **juNE:** u is right

 **Channywoo:** theres this restaurant/pub i wanna try

 **juNE:** sounds nice dude

 **Channywoo:** cool dude

 **Channywoo:** meet by the trashy park?

 **juNE:** its not a trashy park

 **juNE:** its good

 **Channywoo:** u saw one fit guy in 2 years and all there is is a big ass path

 **juNE:** good enough

 **juNE:** and i only started running 1 year ago

 **Channywoo:** 2

 **juNE:** 1

 **Channywoo:** whatever

 **Channywoo:** and back to the cute guy..

 **juNE:** omg chan stop

 **Channywoo:** u never told me what he looked like

 **juNE:** i told u

 **juNE:** short, cute and has a nice butt

 **Channywoo:** give me the detailssss

 **Channywoo:** i gotta get a good idea of ur ideal type

 **juNE:** oh fuck off 

 **juNE:** they have a dumb tshirt

 **juNE:** u cant forget that

 **Channywoo:** okay did u get a name?

 **juNE:** no

 **Channywoo:** then how am i meant to facebook stalk him!

 **juNE:** maybe dont?!

 **Channywoo:** DUDE

 **juNE:** dude

 **Channywoo:** bro theres no way of finding him

 **juNE:** i think his dog is called Obang or smt

 **Channywoo:** yes ill find a human with a dogs name on facebook

 **juNE:** figure it out urself

 **Channywoo:** but bro! i gotta find him

 **juNE:** im not interested

 **Channywoo:** he could be ur awakening!

 **juNE:** to what

 **Channywoo:** a new path of love interest

 **Channywoo:** maybe into the male gender

 **juNE:** i actually hate u

 **juNE:** 😡

 **Channywoo:** oh come off it

 **Channywoo:** i know u love me

 **Channywoo:** i know u care

 **Channywoo:** just shout whenever

 **juNE:** and i deffo wont be there

 **Channywoo:** bit rude

 **juNE:** bye i gtg

 **Channywoo:** u better not cancel on sat

 **Channywoo:** or ill hide ur michael jackson CDs

 **juNE:** u wouldnt

 **Channywoo:** i would

 **juNE:** jeez man u desperate

 **juNE:** fine man i wont cancel

 **Channywoo:** oi who u calling desperate

 **juNE:** bye chan

 **Channywoo:** bye loser

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats gonna happen on sat?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!


	4. UWU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall its HolIdAYyyyYyYyYyYyyy
> 
> time to get regular updates yo and please listen to Long Flight by Taeyong cause ma godddd, is that a good song 
> 
> the instrumental makes me wanna boogie ya know?
> 
> anyway enjoy this 😊

_**Chat between users "Dodo" & "Jinan"** _

**Jinan:** hi man

 **Jinan:** good news :D

 **Jinan:**  u know when i told u i cant do my shift on sat evening? 

 **Jinan:** well u dont have to cover for me anymore :) my mate canceled

 **Dodo:** DUDE

 **Dodo:** really?

 **Dodo:** i literally cancelled plans with my date because i needed to cover you!

 **Jinan:** wot

 **Jinan:** oh dude im so sorry D:::::

 **Jinan:** please forgive meeee

 **Jinan:** DATE?

 **Jinan:** date?

 **Jinan:** DaTe?

 **Jinan:** DATE?!?!???!??!!?!????!

 **Dodo:** yeah we met online 

 **Dodo:** his name is Yunhyeong

 **Jinan:** aweee cuteee

 **Jinan:** shitman im so fucking sorry

 **Jinan:** omg i feel so bad

 **Jinan:** replan it?

 **Dodo:** hes probably made his own plans its fine hyung

 **Jinan:** yh jesus man i feel so bad D:

 **Dodo:** dude chillax its fine i promise

 **Jinan:** u sure?

 **Dodo:** yeah man i get to watch netflix on sat evening? dream life?

 **Dodo:** yes please

 **Jinan:** okay 

 **Jinan:** love u bro <3

 **Dodo:** right back at ya

 -⭒-

 

_**Chat between users "juNE" & "Channywoo"** _

**juNE:** tomorrows saturday

 **Channywoo:** no shit sherlock

 **Channywoo:** todays friday

 **juNE:** which restaurant we going to?

 **Channywoo:** its a surprise

 **Channywoo:** i know ur gonna take a sneak peak at the menu online before we go

 **juNE:** how the hell did u know

 **Channywoo:** bitch

 **Channywoo:** u do that before we go to mc fucking donalds

 **juNE:** its awkward looking at the board in front the cashier person

 **Channywoo:** thats what u do in the que 

 **juNE:** u state it like its obvious

 **Channywoo:** cause it is

 **Channywoo:** sometimes i forget ur smart

 **juNE:** 😐😐

 **Channywoo:** u could at least use self checkout

 **juNE:** but they only accept card

 **Channywoo:** u have a card?

 **Channywoo:** i hope

 **juNE:** of course i do how do u think i online shop

 **Channywoo:** true true

 **Channywoo:** then whats wrong with self checkout?

 **juNE:** well

 **Channywoo:** OMG

 **Channywoo:** U DONT KNOW HOW TO USE IT

 **Channywoo:** OMG

 **Channywoo:** NO WAY

 **juNE:** NO

 **juNE:** No No

 **Channywoo:** -______-

 **juNE:** well would u look at the time its my shift!

 **Channywoo:** omg im telling everyone >•<

 **juNE:** ur the worst friend

 **Channywoo:** yes u tell me everyday

 **juNE:** ew i talk to u everyday?

 **juNE:** also its not cause i dont know how to use it

 **Channywoo:** then why

 **juNE:** dont laugh

 **Channywoo:** what can be worse than not knowing how to use self ordering machines

 **juNE:** its unhygienic

 **Channywoo:** dude r u taking the piss

 **juNE:** no im serious!

 **juNE:** u dont know where people have touched and not washed their hands

 **juNE:** so i dont like using the keypad on the insert card machine

 **Channywoo:** contactless? 

 **juNE:** someone could steal my card and just use it!

 **Channywoo:** thats why banks allow people to block their card :/

 **Channywoo:**  and its not like they gonna do the dirty before going to mcdonalds

 **juNE:** sometimes i think u forget that not everything is dirty

 **Channywoo:** well those self checkout machines obviously are

 **juNE:** that wasnt funny

 **Channywoo:** i can see ur smile through the screen

 **Channywoo:** is that why u dont take the bus

 **Channywoo:** not just cause ur healthy

 **juNE:** its my shift bye

 **Channywoo:** omg wow my best friends the human epitome of fairy liquid

 **Channywoo:** clean

 **Channywoo:** squeaky clean

 **juNE:** bye forever

 **Channywoo:** ill visit u later with some sponges 

_[Read by user "juNE"]_

-⭒-

 

_**Chat between users "BinBin" & "Jinan"** _

**Jinan:** yall i hope u feel guilty

 **BinBin:** what now

 **Jinan:** my colleague who was covering for me on my sat shift had to cancel his date

 **Jinan:** and since i can go now i look like a piece of shit!

 **BinBin:** dude im on a date!

 **Jinan:** wat

 **Jinan:** UR DATING BOBBY?!

 **BinBin:** no not really

 **BinBin:** i think hes into me tho ngl

 **Jinan:** do u like him

 **BinBin:** yeah i do

 **Jinan:** JESUS CHRIST WHY IS EVERYONE PUNCHIN UWUS WHILE IM STILL SINGLE

 **Jinan:** well have fun tho

 **BinBin:** yeah its just listening to his new song hes been producing

 **Jinan:** omg uwu x2

 **BinBin:** stop with the uwus

 **Jinan:** uwu

 **Jinan:** and stop changing the subject!

 **BinBin:** what do u want me to say?

 **BinBin:** sorry?

 **Jinan:** tbh nothng

 **Jinan:** ur on a date

 **Jinan:** my friend had a date

 **BinBin:** dw dude u will get one soon

 **BinBin:** better safe than sorry

 **Jinan:**?

 **BinBin:** well wait for the right one before u go for something ur unsure of

 **BinBin:** anyone u like?

 **Jinan:** nope 

 **Jinan:** and the only fit guy ive seen is park dude

 **Jinan:** but he was really nice

 **Jinan:** best eye candy for a while now

 **BinBin:** okay shut up now

 **Jinan:** that was rude

 **BinBin:** if u rlly want to vent come over to the shop today

 **Jinan:** okay will do

 **Jinan:** thank bin

 **BinBin:** stop getting all sweet on me

 **BinBin:** im just inviting u to my coffee shop to talk about ur problems

 **Jinan:** fine then

 **Jinan:** ya little bitch

 **BinBin:** thats better

 **Jinan:** <3

 **BinBin: </**3

 **Jinan:** 0____0

-⭒-

_[BinBin's Coffee Shop]_

 

Junhoe was actually at his limit. 

His focus had gone out the window after he had seen park guy come into the coffee shop, look at him and run out again; and it didn't help that his manager, Hanbin, seemed to know him. 

"Jinhwan? Where you going? OI DON'T SLAM THE DOOR ON ME! What the FUCK just happened? No human walks away from me, even the short ones!" Hanbin had said. He seemed just a tad bit angry, as he was pulling out his phone and slamming his finger on it, then continued to bring it up to his ear. Junhoe assumed he was calling someone. Probably that Jinhwan guy.

Wait. Junhoe had thought. Didn't that guy look familiar? 

"Junhoe? Are you listening to me?" a voice came. Junhoe looked around. Oh, it was still Chanwoo talking about his in store dilemma with an 'really beaut shop assistant'.

"No not really. Chan, did you see that guy?" Junhoe asked in hurry, as his brain (well what was left of it, as more than 78% of it had gone into overdrive) was failing to keep up with what he was about to say. Junhoe noted somewhere in the remaining sane 29% of his brain to work on his brain to mouth filter...

"Yeah, first person I've seen who's dared to run away from Binie hyung, why?" 

"I think... Chan I think that was park guy!" Junhoe breathed in deep. If it was, why would he run away from him. Had he done something wrong at the park? Or had he just scared him. He knew he had a powerful resting bitch face, especially when listening to Chanwoo's obviously interesting stories, but was he that scary?

"WHAT?!" Chanwoo shouted, "REALLY? OMG I CAN FACEBOOK STALK HIM!"

"What? No Chan don't you dare!" Junhoe hissed.

"I think his name was Jinhwan right?" Chanwoo began, starting to pull out his phone. Junhoe didn't need this right now. He snatched Chanwoo's phone from its owner, shoving it into his apron pocket.

"DUDE?!" Chanwoo exclaimed. 

"Stop shouting Chan, your hurting my brain. And please, don't facebook stalk him. I think I've scared him or something." Junhoe was starting to question his whole existance, and he had no clue why, "like how can anyone run away from Kim Hanbin without already being scared half to death?"

"You have a point. But I can understand why you like him now! He was cute, man," Chanwoo started, oblivious to Junhoe's current state of madness. The only word Junhoe that came out coherently right now was 

"Shit." 

Yep, gotta work on that brain to mouth filter.

(Then his trance was broken by a particular, "KIM JINHWAN HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME?")

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks ya
> 
> (leave comments and kudos if u feel like it! makes me v happy :* )


End file.
